Beyond the Border of Besaid
by Melissa Burnside
Summary: Three months ago Tidus left without a word. Now Yuna longs to see him. But when she finds out why Tidus really left, things start to get worst.Someone wants to keep them apart and their willing to kill to keep it that way.
1. What She Doesn't Know

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

The day was perfect. The sun stood without a single cloud to block its warm rays. The sound of a waterfall could be heard in the distance. The flowers' vibrant colors reflected nicely off of the lagoon, creating a dream-like setting.

Yuna dove into the lagoon, the cool water soaking her body in an instant. She swum around under the surface. Her eyes closed. Her body relaxed. Her hair flowed wildly around her head as she continually brought her hands up in front of her and then pulled them to her sides. There were so many things troubling her at the moment and relaxing in the lagoon was the only way she could get rid of those thoughts. She felt so far away from everything when she was there. She slowly swam up to the surface, taking in air as she got there. She repeatedly moved her arms and legs to keep herself above the surface. She took a deep breath feeling the pressure of the water against her chest. The scent of lilacs filled the air. Everything was silent. Not even a gust of wind disturbed the beautiful scenary, and for some reason, it bothered Yuna. Her eyes scanned the area as the trees stood silent. She suddenly had this strange feeling that she was being watched. Like she wasn't alone.

It was then that something in the distance broke the silence. She listened carefully and realized that someone was calling out to her. She listened once again as the sound began to get closer.

"Hey Yunie," the person called out in a sing song tone.

She finally began to swim towards the shallow part of the lagoon, thankful that Rikku had come looking for her. Branches cracked under Rikku's feet as she reached the lagoon, spotting Yuna in the crystal blue water.

"Yunie, where have you been?" she asked. "I've been looking all over Besaid for you."

Yuna stood up when the water was shallow enough and made her way out of the lagoon.

"I was here Rikku," Yuna replied, as she stepped out of the water. Her white dress stuck to her curvy figure.

"Hey, whats with you sneaking off like that?" Rikku asked. Yuna realized that no matter how serious Rikku was, she still sound cheery.

"I just needed to be alone," Yuna replied, as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears. She had a lot of things on her mind. Things she'd rather not talk about with Rikku or Lulu. Rikku placed a hand on Yuna's wet shoulder, a look of pure sympathy planted on her face.

"Its him isn't it Yunie."

In an instant, Yuna's expression changed to confusion.

"What?"

"Its Tidus. You miss him," Rikku declared.

Yuna gazed at Rikku. It was the truth. She was thinking about Tidus. She did miss him and she wanted to see him again.

"Don't worry Yunie," Rikku began. "He'll come back for you. I know he will." Yuna glanced at the lagoon beside her. The sunlight reflected off of the crystal blue water.

"I hope so."

Rikku slipped her arm around Yuna's shoulder and they both made their way out of the forest.

Just as they grew farther and farther away, a young man stepped out from behind a tree near the lagoon. He could still hear Yuna's voice in the distance. His blonde hair shimmered in the sun. His azure blue eyes fell on the lagoon in fornt of him.

"I'm here for you Yuna," he whispered.

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her that he was here for her, but he knew he couldn't. At least not yet. It was Seymour who was keeping them apart. He remembered Seymour's words. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

"If you show your face around here again, I'll have all of her friends killed and she will suffer because of your stupidity."

After he was secretly banned from Besaid, he kept his distance from the city and...from Yuna. It took him three months before he finally had the guts to sneak back into Besaid. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand being away from her. When he finally found her, he couldn't bear to leave her again. It had been two weeks since he secretly snuck back into the city of Besaid and all he did was watch her every move, but today, he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to tell her the truth.All of that bullshit Seymour feed her for the last three months only made things worst. He was going to clear things up and tell her the real reason why he had left her.


	2. Tidus is Dead?

* * *

Hey everyone. I know I didn't put too much information into the first chapter but I think this chapter pretty much sums it up. This is my first Final fantasy fic so I hope the readers like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

Yuna and Rikku made their entrance into the village. The laughter of children filled the air as they enjoyed such a beautiful day. Everybody was the happiest she'd ever seen them. For it was her that defeated sin. It was Yuna who brought the Eternal Calm and the people were thankful for that. But despite all the happiness, Yuna's mind was somewhere else.

Yuna gazed at Rikku as they kept their pace. It was funny how Rikku always knew what was bothering her. Throughout it all, Rikku had been like a sister to her. Rikku turned to Yuna, catching her stare, and flashed her a cheerful smile.

As Rikku's attention fell in front of her she came to a sudden halt, her expression now serious. Yuna also came to a halt and followed Rikku's gaze. There, a few feet ahead of her, stood a massive crowd of people. Yuna had no clue what was going on and by the look on Rikku's face, she didn't know either.

Without a word, Rikku grabbed Yuna by the wrist and pulled her toward the commotion. Rikku practically dragged her through the crowd, pushing pass many people.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through!" she shouted, as she finally reached the center of the crowd. Yuna and Rikku stood amazed as they finally caught sight of the man standing in front of them.

"The Maester is back. Its a miracle," the people announced, not knowing that he was capable of doing many evil things.

Seymours eyes fell on Yuna, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yuna...what a pleasant surprise."

* * *

"I have nothing to say to you Seymour," Yuna declared, as she turned her back to him.

She couldn't believe he was in Besaid. After all that had happened, he still managed to come back and find her.

"Yuna, what happens in the past stays in the past. Don't fus over it now."

Yuna spun around, folding her arms in front of her.

"I am not fusing over the past," she began. "You do not belong here Seymour. Its best if you go back to wherever it is you came from."

Seymour moved closer to Yuna until he was at least a foot away. He gazed into her bi-colored eyes realizing the pure innocence she held. He placed his hand on her shoulder feeling her remarkably soft skin under his palm.

"Don't be ridiculous Yuna," he began. "The people love me."

She quickly pulled away, annoyed at his remark. Although she hated to believe it, he was right. The people did love him. But she couldn't have him around here. She couldn't stand to see his face.

"I refuse to let you barge into my life Seymour. For Yevon's sake, you nearly killed Tidus and the others," she said, regreting that she'd mentioned his name.

Seymour suddenly gazed at her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Ah yes, Tidus," Seymour began. "Oh, how that boy amuzes me."

Yuna stared at him. She couldn't believe it was all one big joke for him.

"What is it that you find so funny Seymour," Yuna demanded, feeling the blood boil under her skin.

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know that Tidus...is dead."

Yuna's heart skipped a beat. "Tidus. Dead. It can't be," she thought Seymour noticed the troubled expression on her face and deep down, he was relieved. Relieved that she believed every word of it. Relieved that Tidus would be out of the picture forever. Once again he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yuna."

She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled away from him once again

"Get out," she demanded, as she pointed to the only opening in the large fort. He stared into her eyes one last time before he made his decision.

"Very well."

Seymour turned and made his way out of the tent finally leaving her by herself.

She didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it, but deep down, for some strange reason, she believed everything Seymour had just said. She knew that she wouldn't sleep just thinking about it. But what she didn't know was that Tidus was right outside her tent, hidden in the shadows, listening to the lies that shot out of Seymours mouth.


	3. Sudden Surprise

The night was silent and everyone in the village had settled down except for Yuna. The thought of Tidus still encircled her brain as she layed on her bed. The only light in her tent was the fire from the few candles she had lit.

Yuna shifted to her side and brought her knees up closer to her chest. It was pretty cold and curling up usually kept her warm despite the fact that she had a blanket over her. She stared at the candles beside her bed. The fire danced wildly over the waxy substance.

She had thought about telling Rikku and Lulu, but she didn't want their sympathy. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her. She closed her eyes, the thoughts still running through her mind. Seymour couldn't be telling the truth. Tidus can't be dead. This is all screwed up. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the small flames once again.

"Why did everything have to turn out like this?" she thought. "Why do I feel so alone."

There was nothing Rikku or Lulu could do to make her feel better. To make it all go away. The flames continued dancing wildly back and forth, hypnotizing her. In an instant she began to feel drowsy. She blinked a couple of times, trying to block out the drowsiness. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Tidus. She had been longing to see him and now, she would never see him again. She hated that she wasn't there for him. That she hadn't been by his side.

Tears dampened her cheeks but she wiped them away. She closed her eyes once again. The pain was to much to handle. She cried so much that she was afraid Rikku or Lulu would hear her.

"Nothing would ever be the same without him," she thought.

With that in mind, Yuna finally feel fast asleep.

* * *

"Yuna..."

Through the peace and quiet, Yuna could hear someone calling her name.

"Yuna..."

"Was it a dream? Was someone really calling her?" she had to find out.

Yuna's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. She heard a strange noise right outside of her tent and she knew she wasn't dreaming. She swung her legs around, letting them dangle off of the bed. She stared at the opening across from her bed. Someone was out there. Thats when she felt it. The strange feeling that she was being watched. She listened closely, hoping that she was wrong. Hoping that she didn't have a stalker. She suddenly jumped up when she heard the sound of branches cracking.She slowly stood up, her bare feet touching the carpet-like material on the floor.

"Hello?" she called out , afraid to find out who was out there.

She had the sudden urge to run to Rikku's tent. To tell her that someone was out there. She slowly walked toward the opening. Yuna's skin tingled as the wind pushed through the opening and brushed against her body. Chills creeped down her back as she got closer. She began to breathe heavily. She was afraid to go outside, but she had to find out who was out there.

She finally reached the front of her tent, calling out as she got there.

"Hello?"

No Answer.

She scanned the village from where she stood although it was rather dark. She took a few more steps, stopping when she heard the noise again.

"Who's there," she called out, as she scanned the area to see if she spotted anyone.

She began to take another step, not aware that the person she was looking for was right behind her. Before she could take another step he grabbed her shoulder, Yuna's heart immediately skipping a beat. In an instant, she began to panic. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could, the man spun her around, putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh," he whispered, putting a finger over his lips to signal for silence.

"Don't scream," he began. "Its me...Tidus."

Yuna's eyes widened in amazement. He was here. He wasn't dead. It was all a lie. Everything Seymour had told her was a lie.

Tidus finally pulled his hand away from her mouth, her eyes still stuck on him. She was speechless. All this time she had longed to see him and now, he was right in front of her. He had come back for her just as Rikku had told her he would.

She finally took a step toward him, immediately wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Tidus. Thank Yevon your okay," she began. "Seymour came earlier. He told me you were dead and..."

"Its okay Yuna...I'm here now," Tidus declared.

She closed her eyes, happy that she was wrapped in his embrace. She felt much better now that he was there with her. But it wasn't over. Tidus had yet to tell her about Seymour's plan to keep them apart. Tidus' presence would only make things worst.


	4. Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters.

Yuna paced back and forth with her arms crossed in front of her. She was angry. Angrier than she'd ever felt in her life.

"That creep," she began, "How could he do this. I have no interest in him yet he continues to ruin my life."

Tidus sat on her bed watching her pace back and forth. He didn't mean to sit there as if nothing had happened, but her beauty amazed him. He could finally lay eyes on her without hiding in the shadows. Tidus explained to her that Seymour's jealousy had forced him to ban Tidus from Besaid. He wanted Yuna all for himself. But Yuna never wanted him in return.

"Ugh, that Seymour disgusts me," she declared. "I could just..." she brought her hands up in front of her and pushed at the air as if she were strangling someone.

Tidus just had to smile. He'd never seen her so angry. He stood up from the bed and gently took her hands into his. He looked into her eyes but he saw anger.

"Yuna, I know your angry. I'm angry too. But you can't tell Seymour about this."

She pulled her hands out of his. Her eyes burned with anger.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because if you tell him that you know, he'll be sure to come hunt me down.Trust me Yuna. There will be serious consequences."

Yuna turned away from him. There were no words to explain how she felt at that moment.

"So what are you saying Tidus? That you're going to hide forever. I don't want to live my life this way. Without you."

Tidus gently grabbed her arm and spun her around so that they were once again facing each other.

"I don't want to live my life that way either," he began. "Thats why I want you to leave with me. We can leave this place and never come back."

Yuna stared into his deep blue eyes. Those eyes that she adored so much. She thought about leaving with him. She wanted to. She couldn't live without him any longer.

"Tidus, I really do want to, but..." She hesitated.

"But what?" he interrupted.

"But what about Rikku and the others?" she asked.

"Don't worry. They'll _have_ to come with us."

A breeze blew through the opening of the tent. Yuna hugged herself as the breeze touched her body.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I wouldn't leave them here with that maniac Yuna. You know me better than that."

Yuna smiled at his response. She was so glad he came for her. She had been so miserable without him. Yuna grabbed Tidus by the arm and began pulling him toward the opening.

"Let's go get the others," she declared.

He was smiling at her now. She loved his smile. It warmed her heart. But then his smile suddenly faded and his eyes were wide with surprise. He stopped in his tracks. Yuna pulled his arm but he wouldn't move. What was he looking at? not Yuna. He was staring past her. Staring at something behind her. A feeling of dread came over her as she turned to follow his gaze. Her heart sank to her feet when she realized what he had been looking at. There, standing in front of them, was Seymour and two guards. There was a look on Seymour's face that sent chills down her back. A look of pure disgust. She knew that he was angry. She knew that he wouldn't let Tidus slip through his fingers. Now she was afraid. Afraid that Seymour would take things to the extreme. She gazed at him. She despised him. She couldn't let him get what he wanted. Seymour's eyes went from Tidus to Yuna. He gave her that shame on you look. Then he turned his gaze back to Tidus.

"Seymour snapped his fingers, sending his guards rushing over to Tidus. They grabbed him by an arm and pulled him up to Seymour so that they were inches away. Yuna watched in silent horror. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something.

"I thought I told you never to show your face around here again," Seymour declared angrily.

Tidus hesitated for a second. Then he spoke.

"I will not bow down to you Seymour," He spat. "Your Threats mean nothing to me."

Seymour was taken aback by Tidus' response. His anger began to get the best of him now. He suddenly swung his knee up, catching Tidus in the stomach. Tidus moaned in pain and would've fallen to the ground if the guards hadn't been holding onto his arms.

"No! Stop it!" Yuna screamed.

"Take him away," Seymour demanded, ignoring Yuna's outbursts.

The guards dragged Tidus out of the tent and into the dark night.What were they going to do to him? Where were they planning to take him? Yuna didn't have a clue. Once they were gone Seymour turned to Yuna, who was avoiding his stare. She angry. She didn't want to see his face. This only made Seymour angrier. He took a few steps and reached out, roughly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close.

"Don't expect to see him again," he declared. "He will not be coming around here anymore."

His grip became tighter on her arm. Their bodies were dangerously close, which Yuna found to be quite uncomfortable.

"You are a coward Seymour," Yuna declared angrily. "You banned Tidus from Besaid because you are afraid of our love. Nothing can come between Tidus and I. Not even you."

Yuna could see the fury in his eyes when he said this. In a fit of rage, Seymour swung his hand around and caught Yuna on her cheek. The force caused her to stumble backwards and fall onto the bed.

"We'll see about that," he responded, as two more guards came rushing in.

"Keep an eye on Yuna," he demanded. "Make sure she doesn't leave your sight."

Yuna brought her hand up to her aching cheek and watched as Seymour disappeared through the tent opening. Just watching how angry Seymour had gotten, Yuna began to regret saying what she said. Maybe she had made things worst for Tidus. She prayed she hadn't. Otherwise, she would never see him again.


End file.
